Security Footage
by reaper with no name
Summary: Something has been attacking the tower. Robin watches the security footage to find out what. BB/Rae.
1. Chapter 1

It was night. Most people chose this time to sleep, but there was one boy who would go against the grain tonight. He lived in a T-shaped tower on a small island in the bay. Nearly the entire tower had been claimed by the darkness. The final stronghold of illumination came from a computer screen. Sitting in front of it was the insomniac boy wonder. His fingers moved deftly across the keyboard, inputting commands and bringing up several windows on the screen.

For a while now the tower had been seemingly under attack. It had started with an explosion at Raven's window. Robin had assumed at the time that Raven's powers were the cause. However, she vehemently denied it.

After that incident, the attacks continued. Each time the target was a different area. Soon, the common room, the roof, and Beast Boy's room had all been hit at least once. The method of attack also varied. Sometimes it was an explosion, but other times the only evidence of an attack was a large impact impression (as if a very strong force had struck the surface). Yet, there were patterns. It was almost always some part of the tower's structure that was hit (rather than an object within the tower) such as a wall or ceiling. This seemed unlikely to be the doing of Raven's powers (which tended to be much more chaotic when leaked). The amount of damage (though not too significant) was also greater than what Raven's lapses in control usually caused.

So, what was happening? Robin suspected that an enemy very skilled at infiltration was testing the tower for weaknesses from which to use as a breaching point for a larger force. There was certainly no shortage of suspects. Slade, Red X, and the HIVE were all capable of this sort of operation. But in order for Robin to confirm his suspicions or develop a counter-measure, he needed to know exactly what was going on.

And so, here he was, searching through the tower's security footage starting from a good margin of time before the first incident. The first noteworthy event of the day caught by the hallway cameras was Raven walking towards her room as calmly as she could considering the bits of frosting and pie crust that were on her face and hair. As if to put the scene into context, a very apologetic changeling followed her.

"Raven, I'm SO sorry about this!" he cried. "I thought you were Cy, and-"

"How could you confuse a five-foot-six pale girl wearing a blue cloak with a six-foot-five black man covered in metal prosthetics?!" Raven snapped.

"Well, Star and Rob were already up, and your footsteps sounded louder than usual, and you usually don't leave your room until-"

SMACK! Beast Boy's face suddenly slammed into a newly-formed and semi-transparent black wall. Raven didn't look back as she approached her door.

"C'mon, Rae! I said I was sorry! I promise next time I'll look before I throw!"

The door slammed shut. The dejected changeling morphed into a dog and slowly trudged off with his tail between his legs.

Robin shook his head. It was always like this when those two had a serious fight. Beast Boy always took it hard and tried not to let anyone see it. But Robin was trained to spot subtle details. Usually, it was Beast Boy's fault, but the detective suspected that if Raven knew of how guilty Beast Boy always felt afterward, she likely wouldn't be as harsh towards him in her anger. Of course, the guilt originated largely from the green titan's feelings for her. It had been obvious to Robin for some time now, ever since that Beast incident where the changeling was driven to attacking his teammates yet still protected Raven at any cost. Cyborg probably knew as well (either by Beast Boy confiding in him or by putting the pieces together on his own). Whether Starfire knew or not was anybody's guess.

As for Raven…That was much less obvious. The usual signs of affection (along with many other common emotional red flags) were absent. She and Beast Boy were constantly fighting, but that in itself didn't prove much. Conflict could indicate either like or dislike. The fact that she hadn't killed the green titan in a fit of rage was a good sign, but Robin wasn't convinced one way or another. He just hoped that if Beast Boy ever did confess, everyone would come out of it all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Having found nothing helpful, Robin fast-forwarded the tape. The next interesting event to take place was Beast Boy cautiously tiptoeing up to Raven's room with a box in his hands. After gulping and seemingly praying for good luck, he set down the package, knocked on her door, and escaped as a mosquito.

After a brief pause, Raven's voice broke the silence. "Who is it?" After a few seconds without an answer, she opened the door. Her expression was blank as she scanned the area for whoever had disturbed her. Failing to find anyone, irritation crept into her voice. "Beast Boy, if this is another one of your immature pranks…" Just then she spied the box out of the corner of her eye. Kneeling down, she picked it up and examined it. Satisfied that it wasn't booby-trapped, she opened it to find a book and a note. After reading over the note, she again searched the hallway with her eyes.

"Beast Boy, I know you're there. Come out here and explain this." A small green mosquito drifted lazily through the air towards the empathy and transformed into Beast Boy. "That obvious, huh? Well, I don't see what there is to explain. It seems pretty straight-forward to me."

"Why are you giving me this book?" Raven asked.

"Oh, well, I wanted to make up for yesterday. And since you were reading the first volume of that book I can't pronounce until yesterday, I figured you finished it and were ready for volume 2."

Raven's face remained unchanged, but her eyes gave away her surprise. "And this?" she held up the note. On it was some writing and a crudely-drawn picture of Beast Boy's face with a circle and diagonal line through it. "Redeemable for one Beast-Boy-free day?" she read off.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Yeah. I figured that you'd …um…still be mad at me. So this would give you some peace and quiet so you could read your new book."

Raven was left dumbfounded. She seemed to be having trouble coming up with a reply. "Uh…thanks. But it's not like you have to avoid me, Beast Boy. It's not your presence that annoys me. Just the way you never stop bothering me."

Beast Boy's smile widened. "Well then, for today, think of me as a…" He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "A…Not-Bothering Person?"

Raven rolled her eyes, but willingly accompanied him to the dining room for breakfast.

Robin blinked a few times. Had Beast Boy just done what he thought he'd just done? It seemed almost…mature. Well, in any case, it certainly explained the lack of yelling that had been observed that day. The Boy Wonder continued going through the security footage. Most of what Robin had seen so far was unremarkable. Cyborg had spent his time working on the T-Car in the garage, Starfire had been experimenting with Earth/Tamaranian hybrid recipes (the horror of which was the fact that it wasn't remarkable any more), and Robin had trained and tried out Starfire's recipes (much to his displeasure). Other than Beast Boy's trip to buy Raven's book, no one had entered or left the tower so far. Robin scratched his head. He had to figure this out. He knew there was something he was missing, but what?


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days' worth of security footage was mostly more of the same. Beast Boy appeared to have finally discovered effective methods of luring Raven out of her room. They mostly involved promises of tea and no mentions of video games. He still annoyed her whenever possible, but at least now he wasn't bothering her every second of the day and she wasn't constantly threatening his life.

"Beast Boy, I am not eating your tofu."

"Aw, come on Rae! You know you want to!"

"My name is not Rae."

"I'll stop calling you that if you try it!"

"Not happening."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I won't like it."

"How can you know that if you've never tried it?"

"Because…" Raven averted her eyes.

Robin knew why. The security footage from the night before had shown Raven sneaking out and trying a bite of the tofu she supposedly had no interest in trying. Not surprisingly, she spit it out in disgust within a few seconds and washed it out with several glasses of water. She was probably trying to come up with an excuse right now, but realization had already dawned on Beast Boy.

"You have tried it?! When?! You have gotta tell me about this!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I won't stop bugging you until you do!"

"It was…A long time ago. Before the team was formed." Raven lied.

"Oh." Beast Boy's ears drooped and he turned around. From the vantage point of the camera, Robin could see the evil smile on his face.

"You know, it's really not polite to lie. And it's even less polite to take someone's food without asking," Beast Boy said.

Raven's eyes went wide as Beast Boy turned back around, the smirk still on his face.

"You knew?"

"Dude, I'm the only one who eats it. How could I not know?"

Raven pulled her hood down over her face. Beast Boy set down a plate in front of her, and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Eat," he ordered. "It's a lot better when you cook it."

Raven sighed. There really was no getting out of this one. She picked up a fork hesitantly and took a bite of the concoction before her.

"Well?"

"…It's actually…not that bad…" the surprise on her face was evident.

"See? You can never know until you try. Now, about that video game…"

"Forget it." It might have been Robin's imagination, but he could have sworn he detected the hint of a smile on both their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later was movie night. He would have only skimmed through it, but this time Raven had joined them (an uncommon occurrence, considering it was Beast Boy's night to choose). At the moment, Beast Boy was conversing with Cyborg and Starfire.

"I have heard that these movies you have brought to us today are very important culturally. Is this true?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, totally! Without Night of the Living Dead, we wouldn't have slasher flicks! Or all that awesome gore! And it basically wrote the book on zombie flicks!" Beast Boy explained excitedly. "And I brought the sequel, too!"

"Great choice, B. I'll bet we even get Robin shaking in his boots." Cyborg grinned.

"Yeah. Coolest part is that supposedly, this is one of those movies that has a lot of philosophy and stuff that you can miss if you're not looking at it, and it's really kinda deep. I'm gonna see if I can get Raven to watch it with us."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Last time she watched a scary movie, she turned the tower into a haunted house." Cyborg stated.

"Yeah, but that was just 'cause she wouldn't admit she was scared. If any creepy stuff shows up, we'll all just look at her accusingly and then she'll HAVE to admit she's scared. Problem solved." Beast Boy said.

"It would be nice if Raven joined us." Starfire considered. "She does not often sit down to watch movies with us, and her company is most enjoyable."

Beast Boy was practically jumping up and down with excitement now. "Yeah! See? See? It's a great idea, Cy!"

But the metal man was not convinced. "I'm not so sure…"

Suddenly, a devious idea occurred to Beast Boy. His long ears curled upwards to form little devil horns and he hunched over slightly with an evil smile while wringing his hands together like a super-villain with a new plot for world domination. Cy knew that look. "Ok, B. Out with it. What's the big idea?"

The scheming shape-shifter only looked at Cy coyly and said, "Oh, nothin'. I was just thinkin' about how funny it is that you're too scared to watch a horror movie when Raven's around."

Cyborg snapped to attention. He was not one to turn down a challenge, even if it was pitifully obvious that he was being manipulated. "Me? No way. Bring it on."

Beast Boy nodded, smiling widely. "Good, then we're agreed. Rob and Rae can't outvote all three of us, so it's settled!" With that, the changeling turned to fetch the dark girl.

Snickering to himself at the thought of what would occur, Robin couldn't help but switch to the appropriate camera to see what would happen. Beast Boy rapped excitedly on Raven's door until she opened it. Then, before she could ask what he wanted, he had grabbed her arm and was dragging her out of her room. She instinctively grabbed the doorframe to stop herself.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?!" she nearly screamed.

Seeing that his first plan had failed, Beast Boy released her. "I'm taking you down to the common room for movie night."

"No thanks."

"Oh, come on, Raven!" Beast Boy pleaded. "You never watch with us when it's my night to choose!"

"I can't imagine why." Raven rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, please? Just this once?" By now, Beast Boy was on his knees.

"Why would I want to watch one of your mindless horror movies?"

"They're not mindless! Well, this one isn't, anyway. That's why I picked it! I'm sure you'll like this one! Honest!"

"You're telling me you picked a movie that you thought I would like just so that I'd come watch it with everyone?"

"Yep!" Beast Boy nodded proudly. "So now you have to watch it, or else you'll really hurt my feelings! And who knows what kind of pranks a hurt Beast Boy might try?"

Raven seemed to be weighing the options in her mind. If Robin hadn't already known the end result, he would have been sure she'd say no. Nevertheless, he still felt a bit surprised when she finally said, "Fine."

Beast Boy was shocked. Even HE hadn't expected this to work. "Really?"

Raven looked like she wanted to kick herself. "Yes. Now let's go before I come to my senses."

The movie marathon lasted most of the night. Surprisingly, Raven had stayed for the whole thing, and even seemed to enjoy it. She didn't even object when Beast Boy offered to walk her back to her room.

"See? I told you that you would like it," He said with a smirk.

"You didn't tell me there'd be symbolism."

"I would have if I knew what that word meant," Beast Boy joked.

Robin thought he saw something just then. He paused the tape and went back a few frames in disbelief. He had to have imagined it. But his eyes hadn't lied. Raven was smiling. It wasn't the kind of smile that would make anything blow up, but it was undeniably a smile.

What was going on here?

But the strangeness had only begun, for a few seconds later Raven stifled a small laugh. A laugh! Beast Boy looked at her confidently.

"Ha! I knew you thought my jokes were funny!"

Raven put her hood up over her head to hide the subtle blush on her cheeks. "Congratulations. Your life's work is complete. You can die happy now."

"Nah. It's just beginning," Beast Boy stated. There seemed to be a deeper meaning behind his statement, and it did not go unnoticed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Beast Boy smiled. "You know, next time it's my turn, I think I'll bring the next two movies in the series. Think you can show up again for it?"

Raven paused by her door to consider. "…Maybe. But no promises." Then she disappeared into her room, leaving one green changeling with a smile wider than should be physically possible. And it only widened further when a light bulb above him exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning's security footage began. Robin wasn't fond of all this spying, but somewhere on these tapes was the truth about what was attacking them. And the thought of situations like this was exactly what had motivated Robin to have the cameras installed throughout the tower (barring the bedrooms and bathrooms, of course) in the first place.

On that particular day Robin had slept in (never again would he undergo rigorous training on the same day as movie night), so he was caught by surprise when Raven didn't come down at her usual time. Instead, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were eating together in the dining room and discussing the night before.

"I must admit that I felt very sorry for those 'zombie' people."

"You felt sorry for THEM, Star?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"Well, I felt more sorry for the humans. But the 'zombies' seemed so sad. They looked as if a Kanif'ka had come and stolen their H'Lorfna. And the ones at the mall of shopping seemed very eager to purchase something, but there were no clerks there to assist them."

Robin chuckled. "Only Starfire…"

Back on the tape, Cyborg rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Beast Boy.

"So, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, get Raven to join us," Cy half-whispered, as if he expected the girl in question to be listening in somehow.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck with a wide grin. "Oh, that. Heh heh. Well…I dunno. I mean, I tried grabbing her arm and dragging her out here, but that didn't work."

"I wonder why," Cyborg snickered. It didn't take a detective to deduce that he was laughing at the mental image of it all.

"So what then did you try, Beast Boy?" Starfire excitedly asked.

"Well, she was saying something about how horror movies are mindless – which they are SO not – and I was like 'No way' and told her about how I picked those ones 'cause I thought she might like them, and then I made a joke, and then she said yes!" Beast Boy beamed, proud of his accomplishment.

"That is wonderful, Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed. "Perhaps you could employ this strategy again next time?"

"Way ahead of you. I already told her that next time it's my turn I'm bringing the rest of the series, and I think she actually enjoyed the ones last night, so I think I can get her to come again," Beast Boy replied.

Cyborg wore a wry grin on his face. "I'll bet that's not the ONLY thing she enjoyed last night. I had to replace a shattered light bulb this morning, you know." Cyborg wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Beast Boy's face went red. "Dude, it was SO not like that!" Beast Boy argued. "She was just…uh…scared! Yeah, that's it! She was scared."

"So, didja hafta hold her hand and make her feel better, then?" Cyborg teased, his grin now extending from ear to ear.

Beast Boy didn't have a comeback for that one, so he went with the default. "Dude, that is SO not cool!"

"Aw, c'mon! I'm just teasin' ya, B," Cyborg gave him a playful shove. Then his expression tightened up a bit. "But seriously. When are ya ask her out?"

"Ask her out? Raven? Are you trying to get me killed?" Beast Boy asked, as if the very idea itself was able to reach out and kill him. Then, realizing he hadn't denied his desire to do so, he quickly tried to cover himself. "Uh…I mean…Why would I want to do that?"

"Do not think us to be Oblinoks, Beast Boy. We have observed the way in which you look at Raven," Starfire pressed.

"Yeah, the only person in the tower who doesn't know is Raven herself. And if she did know, I bet you two would be going steady already," Cyborg reasoned.

"Yes. Affection is not something to be ashamed of. It is something to be cherished and nurtured!"

Robin smiled a bit. He wished he had been told that by someone early on. If he had, he and Starfire might have started dating much sooner (then again, even Robin himself had to admit he had been very stubborn and fearful of rejection back then).

Beast Boy sighed. There was no fooling them. "Ok, so I do want to ask her out. But if I did that, there's no way she'd say yes. She'd probably think it was a joke and then say something really mean and then shut the door in my face. And that's the best case version."

"What is the worst case?" Starfire inquired.

"Let's just say it involves a lot of pain and dismemberment on my part that I'd really rather avoid, k?"

"You're overreacting, B. Even if she did say no (which I'm sure she wouldn't), there's no way she'd do anything like that to you. You're her friend, and friends don't maim each other," Cyborg explained. And then in a lower voice, he added, "…Besides, if she was gonna to do that to you she would'a done it years ago."

Beast Boy's ears drooped and his eyes met the floor. "Maybe. But I really don't wanna take the risk. It took years just to get her to tolerate me. If I asked her out and she said no, our whole friendship could go down the tube."

Starfire seemed to become lost in thought for a moment, but then a green light bulb appeared over her head. "I believe I may have the answer, Beast Boy!"

She instantly had his attention. "You do?!"

"Could you not simply attempt to ease her into the idea of 'dating' you? Then, if she turned out to not harbor the same feelings towards you, it would become clear long before the question of a relationship arose?"

Beast Boy scratched his head. "How would I do that?"

"Now that one's easy," Cyborg said, instantly understanding the alien's plan. "Just ask her to go somewhere with you. Somewhere she'd like. Don't make it a date or anything; just the two of you hanging out."

"Hmm…I like it. But Raven almost never leaves her room. Where could I take her that she would like? I mean, the arcade sure wouldn't work," Beast Boy paused to consider his options. Then, suddenly, a light bulb appeared over his head as well (a small, flickering light bulb that threatened to give out at any moment, but a light bulb nonetheless). "I've got it! Thanks guys!"

Beast Boy ran out of the room. Less than thirty seconds later, he returned with a large blush on his cheeks. "Heh heh. Forgot that she's not up yet." Starfire giggled, Cyborg shook his head, and Beast Boy smiled sheepishly as he returned to his half-eaten tofu.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours after his conversation with Starfire and Cyborg, Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. She opened it and (to his surprise and pleasure) greeted him. "Hello, Beast Boy."

(It was better than the usual "Well?", "What?", or "Yes?", anyway)

"Hey," Beast Boy scuffed his shoe on the floor. He had been in his room for at least an hour now (probably rehearsing and getting up his courage, Robin suspected), but it seemed like he had forgotten exactly what it was he was going to say.

"…Is there something you wanted?"

There. That was more like what Beast Boy was used to. The familiarity seemed to remind him of what he was here for. "Yeah. Um…I'm kinda bored. You feel like doing anything?"

"Meditating. Reading. Sleeping," Raven listed off.

"Ok, I walked into that one," Beast Boy grinned. "Seriously, do you want to go out and do something?"

"Beast Boy…You know I'm not the social type."

"No, you're just not the type who socializes with just anyone. You're really choosy."

"Beast Boy, that's exactly what it means."

"Oh. Well, still, it doesn't mean you can't go out occasionally. If you want, you can just not talk to people. I'm okay with that. I'll talk enough for both of us!" Beast pointed a thumb at himself and arched his back so that his chest was pushing outwards proudly. "Besides, I know a place where you might not mind chatting with people."

"And where, pray tell, would that be?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm…How about the arcade?" When he saw Raven's glare, Beast Boy instantly retracted his statement. "Ok, ok, calm down! I was only kidding! Anyway, there's this little café place that just opened in town."

"What?" The idea that Beast Boy would even suggest going to such a place was a shock to Raven. Unperturbed, Beast Boy decided to add comedic emphasis to his next revelation by donning a pair of thick glasses and pretending to pore over a thick sheaf of papers while breaking out in geek-like acne.

"…So, I went ahead and did a little research, and guess what? They not only have that yucky tea you like so much, but they have all these weird herbs you can put in it from all over the world. Stuff you can't find easily. It's a nice dark place, and there aren't too many people. And to top it all off, tonight is open-poetry-reading night, so you'll have a great excuse to blow off anyone who tries to talk to you. You can just say 'Dude, I'm trying to hear.' Except I don't think you'd actually say 'dude'." Beast Boy smiled a little at the last part.

"… And how would you know about such a place?" Raven asked, suspicious as to his motives.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "…It's right next door to my favorite tofu restaurant."

Raven seemed satisfied with this, and moved on to weighing the options in her mind. After a few moments (during which time Beast Boy sweat more water than even a camel could hope to drink), she came to a decision. "Ok. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

Soon the empath emerged from her room. "Just one question before we go," she said. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

Beast Boy echoed her words. " 'All of a sudden' ? Dude, what weird depressing corner of that magic mirror have you been stuck in? I've always been like this to you. It's just that I finally learned how to do it without making you threaten to kill me or getting a door slammed in my face."

The corners of Robin's lips curled upwards in a smile. More than once Raven had slammed the door shut so quickly that she'd ended up hitting Beast Boy in the face with it. She always apologized afterwards, but the memories were always a good source of humor for all involved.

Raven paused to consider Beast Boy's words for a moment. "…You're right," she suddenly remarked, as if the thought had never crossed her mind. "Well, that explains a few things."

"Like what?"

Raven didn't answer. She stared down the hallway as if it held the answer to some deep question (though not necessarily the one she had been asked). "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

It wouldn't be until long after dark that the two teenagers would return. As they ascended the stairs and traversed the corridors of the tower, they discussed the evening.

"Man, I never thought I would like any tea that didn't have the word 'iced' in front of it, but whatever they were putting in that one I had worked," Beast Boy commented.

"And you were right about the variety. Even I've never heard of some of those herbs."

"And then…" Beast Boy had to fight to hold in his laughter. "And then when that one dude tried hitting on you and you told him I was your boyfriend? His face was priceless!"

At this, Beast Boy's laughter forcibly escaped into the hallway. Even Raven had to let out a small laugh (causing a nearby door to fall off its hinges) at the memory of the muscular jock feeling like he had been outdone by a scrawny green guy.

"But it got even better when he tried to pick that fight with you and you turned into a skunk," Raven noted.

"Dude. NOTHING makes people run like a skunk. NOTHING."

"And who would have thought that you were capable of writing poetry? And rhyming some of it?"

Beast Boy put on a mock-serious face and tried to make his voice as deep as possible. "Manly men like me can accomplish anything when there's a pretty girl involved."

The two of them arrived at Raven's door, and the atmosphere suddenly grew tense and serious.

"Beast Boy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, lay it on me!" He turned into a rooster for a second to add to the joke.

"Promise you won't make a joke at my expense about it?"

There was a hint of timidity in Raven's voice, and Robin leaned forward slightly in his chair. He still hadn't found out what was attacking the tower, and since the beginning of this a suspicion had been growing at the back of his mind. Now it was coming to the forefront.

"Sure. What's up?" Beast Boy answered.

Raven's shoulders relaxed a bit as she exhaled slightly. "I feel kind of stupid for asking this, but I need to be clear on what's going on. Was this supposed to be a date?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Nah. Just us out having a good time. I mean, yeah, I wish I could ask you out, but if I did then you'd…kill…me…" Beast Boy trailed off as he realized what he had just let slip. But it was too late to take it back now. "…Um…Whoops…"

Raven's face was unchanging, and Beast Boy seemed to take this as a bad sign. His eyes fell to the floor and his ears drooped.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

One of Raven's hands rested on Beast Boy's chin and tilted his face up to meet hers. She planted a kiss on his lips and said, "Next time, make it a date."

Just then the sound of a crash echoed through the hallway. Beast Boy snapped out of his daze and Raven opened her door to inspect the damage. Robin couldn't see into the room due to the angle of the camera, but he didn't need to.

"Uh…Guess we'll have to work on that, huh?" Beast Boy observed. A small blush and a genuine smile graced Raven's features.

Robin switched off the video. He had found the explanation he needed. The tower wasn't being threatened by villains. It had only been Raven after all. In any case, there was no reason to continue prying. Besides, it was almost sunrise, and he would have a lot of work to do in the morning. Before adjourning to bed, Robin yawned and wrote his to-do list for the next day:

1) Get more insurance for the tower

2) Write last will and testament

3) Figure out a way to explain all this to Cyborg and Starfire without getting blown up or mauled to death as a result


End file.
